


It Feels Like Home

by MistressDandelion



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Feel-good, Feelings, Gen, Going Home, Home, Introspection, Music, Naked Link, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressDandelion/pseuds/MistressDandelion
Summary: Kass reflects on his self-imposed journey as the Hero solves the riddle of the red moon.





	It Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended this to be a bit longer, with a scene where Kass actually arrives home and greets his daughters. I may update later or write a different piece with some Kass-Family-Feels. Until then, enjoy.

" _When the moon bleeds and the fiends are reborn_

_The monks will invite you as they have sworn._

_But first you must stand on the pedestal bare_

_With nothing between you and the night air._ "

 

Kass knew the words by heart, no longer needing to glance over the pages of his teacher’s book to remind himself of the many songs he'd left behind for the Hero. As he played, humming the accompaniment quietly, as Kheel used to do, the night drew in around him. The stars peered down at them, Kass standing on the ledge, looking to the horizon where he knew the massive stone pillar, the heart of Rito village, stood stark against the skyline. The Hero sat beside his fire down below.

It was hard to explain _why_ he still played. The Hero had heard his song hours before, listening with the kind of silent concentration Kass had come to expect from the young man. Yet still Kass played, the notes of his teacher's last song bringing a kind of peace to the stillness of the night. He played for the Hero, certainly, as the young man sat still and silent by his fire, waiting for the mysterious red moon. As he stared into the distance, Kass played for himself, too, and for Amali and his beautiful daughters. He played so that, perhaps, he might soon return home, his quest complete.

He couldn't have said how long he played. Surely it had been hours, for the sky was dark, the stars glimmering, and the Hero down below nodding with exhaustion. _He ought to have gotten some sleep. It may not even be tonight._ No sooner had the thought occurred to him than he noticed a change in the night sky. Tensing, his music ground to an unsteady stop as the bellows of his beloved accordion screeched in protest. Down below, the Hero leaped to his feet, one hand on his weapon.

It always seemed to happen this way.

The red moon came suddenly, it's eerie red glow lighting up an otherwise typical night, and things . . . changed. Someone had once explained to him that the red moon caused the monsters of the world to be reborn, returning from the grave that some hero had sent them to. As he watched, the moon peeked it’s angry red face above the horizon, and the Hero jumped to his feet, suddenly awake and aware.

Kass put his accordion away, carefully folding it into its case and pushing the straps so that the instrument rested comfortably against his back. He was done playing for the night, he thought. The light of the red moon unsettled him--there was something unnatural about the light. Instead, he leaned forward, watching as the Hero rushed to the strange podium. The young man stripped, pulling his tunic and breeches off with a careless abandon that seemed a bit out of character.

“Ah,” Kass laughed quietly to himself at the sight. “Of course, he’s meant to stand naked under the blood moon.” As he watched, the ground below began to shake, and a shrine, like those Kass had seen many times in his travels, erupted from the earth. Without a second’s hesitation, the Hero opened the shrine and disappeared inside.

Once he’d lost sight of the Hero, Kass let out a heavy sigh and turned away from the shrine. His accordion rested against his back, its familiar weight almost comforting; it had been his only comfort and companionship during his long journey. The music, the songs his teacher had left behind, had kept him company as well. Kass looked for a long moment at the book that had started this whole journey. The songs, written by his teacher so long ago, had all but demanded to be played, and so he had played them.

But now they had all been sung, and their riddles solved by the Hero. There was only one song left to be shared, but that would wait for another time.

He turned away from the book, lifting his gaze to the sky again, where the red moon still hung, menacing, on the horizon. Lifting his wings, he turned to face where he _knew_ Rito Village stood. Without a second though, he let himself drop from the edge of the giant, mushroom-like pillar, catching himself before he fell more than a foot. The wind rushed around him, whistling through his feathers, and with a few flaps of his wings, he was airborne and sailing home. Unable to help himself, he let out a crow of sheer joy.

He was going home.


End file.
